Wands (weapon type)
Wands are a recurring type of weapon in the Dragon Quest franchise. This weapon is favored by magical characters such as mages, priests, and sages, and many can also cast second tier spells if used as an item during battle. Notable staves in the series include the Lightning staff and and the Magma staff, the latter of which is typically required to advance the story. As of Dragon Quest X, there are now two different weapon types that are classified as wands: one-handed wands and two-handed heavy wands. In Japanese versions of the games, they are known as sticks (スティック, Sutikku). Many of the staves and wands that have appeared in other games throughout the series have now been classified as heavy wands, while wands are one-handed weapons suited for healers and can recover the wielder's MP by striking an enemy. NOTE: Prior to the release of Dragon Quest IX, wands were alternatively referred to as staves, and some individual weapons still retain the nomenclature. In spite of this, none of the weapons listed here bare any relations to Bo staves. Appearances ''II All three characters can use staves. *Wizard's staff *Lightning staff III Staves are restricted to Priests, Mages and Sages. * Wizard's staff * Staff of antimagic (remakes only) * Snooze stick (remakes only) * Staff of strife * Staff of resurrection (remakes only) * Staff of sentencing * Rune staff (remakes only) * Lightning staff * Sage's staff * Somatic staff IV Staffs can be used by Kiryl, Borya, Meena, and Maya. * Staff of salvation *Lightning staff *Thalian staff *Staff of divine wrath *Astrea's abacus *Staff of antimagic *Magma staff *Somatic staff V Most staves can be used by Bianca, Nera, and the hero's daughter. Some can also be used by the the hero though. *Oak staff *Iron staff *Lightning staff *Staff of divine wrath *Staff of antimagic *Somatic staff *Stolos' staff *Staff of resurrection *Dragon staff VI Every human character can equip at least one staff, and Slime Buddies may only equip the Staff of Ghent in the DS version. *Iron staff *Staff of Ghent *Lightning staff *Staff of divine wrath *Staff of antimagic *Magma staff *Staff of resurrection *Watermaul wand VII Staves can be used by Maribel and Sir Mervyn. * Wizard's staff * Staff of salvation * Shepherd's crook * Slime stick * Lightning staff * Snooze stick * Staff of divine wrath * Staff of sentencing * Rune staff * Staff of antimagic * Sage's staff * Magma staff * Staff of resurrection * Watermaul wand * Staff of Rain * Saviour staff VIII Both Jessica and Angelo can equip wands, referred to collectively as staves, though there are some slight differences in their skill sets. Both will regenerate between 3~10 MP each turn after investing enough points. *Wizard's staff *Lightning staff *Magma staff *Rune staff *Staff of divine wrath *Staff of antimagic *Staff of resurrection *Magical mace IX'' These weapons can be equipped by mages, priests, paladins, armamentalists, and sages, as well as any character who fully masters the wand skill. All wands will deal an extra 10% damage to monsters in the Demon family. *Oak staff *Faerie staff *Wizard's staff *Staff of sentencing *Stolos' staff *Staff of divine wrath *Watermaul wand *Lightning staff *Tsunami staff *Magma staff *Lightning conductor *Rune staff *Brouhaha boomstick *Hieroglyph staff *Magical mace *Mega-magical mace *Sceptre of Gitt *Sage's staff *Savant's staff *Wyrmwand *Bright staff *Shining staff *Brilliant staff *Aurora staff Dragon Quest X Wands can be equipped by Priests, Paladins, Luminaries, Dancers, and Druids. Dragon Quest XI Wands can only be equipped by Serena. * Serena's Wand * Posey Pole * Lamp Post * Pixie Pole * Lolly Stick * Jolly Brolly * Wyvern Wand * Spryggrasil * Seraphic Sceptre * Butterfly Baton * Glow Stick * Glumbrella * Red Dragon Rod * Bonbon Baton * Fantastick * Seraph's Stick * Get-up-and-Glow Stick * Cane of Compassion * Faerie King's Cane * Naughty Stick * Rusty Sceptre * Sceptre of Time Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Wands are the main weapon type of Nera and are wielded exclusively by her. In this entry, wands are a long-range weapon that produces magical bubble projectiles that are launches towards the enemy. List of wands: * Briscoletti baton * Slime-on-a-stick * Winged wand * Fond wand * Scirocco sceptre * Wyvern wand * Seraphic sceptre Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twin Kings and the Prophecy's End Wands can now be equipped by either Lazarel or Theresa if their class is a Mage, Priest, or Sage. Category:Weapon families